villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Eris
Goddess of Discord Eris is the Greek goddess of chaos, working behind the scenes in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war. At first the partner of Hades, she helps him regain the Underworld only to be discarded once his rule is restored. She then swears vengeance on him and all mortal life. She is the main villain of the animated film Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War: Member of the Dark Council Before the war starts, Maleficent calls the most powerfull sorcerers, including the Goddess of Discord, the God of the Underworld, Hades, the lich sorcerer from Prydain, the Horned King, the Queen of Andalasia, Narissa and the Evil Horde, Hordak. Together they form the Dark Council, a faction that it would prevent Chernabog's rise in the universe. The demons had assembled the Crystal of Darkness, a gem that can cause destruction across the world. While Hordak suggests to the faction that they must use the Crystal of Darkness's powers for their own dark purposes, Maleficent explains to him that they would be torn apart if they attempt to. And not only that, but Eris points out that if they could gain the control of the crystal, there was no guarantee that they wouldn't be wiped out with the rest of the world, a state that Hades happily agreed with. As the dialogue was still in process, Maleficent, explains her final plan by corrupting the Crystal's powers by removing their most undesirable threats. With that plan all of their enemies would be destroyed and they would bring a new world order. All of the members agreed to that plan, including Eris, and prepare to launch their assault on Bald Mountain. Destroying the Crystal of Darkness While all the members appeared on Bald Mountain and had a significant role on destroying the crystal, Eris was the least member of the council who had a minor role in the final events, appearing only at the beggining of the battle and then disappearing, after they had finished their mission by wiping out the Crystal of Darkness. Working with Hades During the first part of the war, Eris works as Hades's chief ally and lover. Supplying him with both magical backup, and allowing him to hide in Tarturaus after his humiliation at the hands of Hexxus. They resurrect Dr. Facilier to defeat the Grand Duke of Owls; the witch doctor succeeds in this task. Later, the Egyptian Pharaoh Rameses seeks help from Eris to save the people of Egypt from the Horned King and Maleficent. Things seem to be going well, but after Eris supplies Hades with the power to defeat the Emporor of Night, things take a turn for the worse. After eliminating Hexxus and re-taking the Underworld, Hades tells Eris he no longer needs her help. She departs, telling him that he has made yet another powerful enemy. New Girl in Town Taking Ramses with her, Eris decides to throw in with Ruber and his allies. She grants them knowledge for their next wave of attacks. Rasputin, impressed by the lovely goddess, sells his soul to her in exchange for greater power. With Ruber and his forces creating "glorious chaos", Eris' power rises. The Battle of the Seas In her rage, Eris attacks the Jolly Roger by unleashing Cetus. The kraken-like being picks off several of Captain Hook's pirates, but Hook kills Cetus by stabbing it with the mast of his ship, much to Eris' annoyance. Titan War The tensions between Hades and Eris break out in an all-out titan war. Hades has the Titans, included a Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, and Wind Titan, while Eris has her own Titans, included the Roc, the Red Bull, Sharptooth, and a Dragon. The Rock Titan crushes the Roc, but the Dragon avenges his death by killing the Rock Titan. The Wind Titan pushes Sharptooth off a cliff, while the Red Bull charges into Lava Titan and melts. Though the Dragon survives the fray, it is in no condition to defeat the rest of Hades's titans. Enraged, Eris retreats for the remainder of the war. Disney vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two , although she is transformed into an evil version of his own image, as she is seen, trickering, in many villains tournaments]] Later Plans Eris, seeking a means of defeating Hades, resorts to petty thievery. She raids the pirate ship of John Silver, disguising herself as an evil version of her old enemy, Sinbad. Silver sees through the ruse, alerting his pirates to the goddess's presence. Eris proves to be too powerful, however, sending a good chunk of the pirates spiraling through space. Eris makes off with a powerful spell book, but not before leaving behind Jafar's lamp. Eris allies herself with the newly released Tzekel Khan. Using the book, Eris and Khan summon the demon Aku. Striking Back at Hades Eris is still incensed over the events of the previous war, and she lusts to attack Hades's faction head on. Aku, realizing this would be a massive tactical oversight, suggests weakening Hades's alliance by eliminating one member at a time. Eris gives in, if somewhat reluctantly, though her spirits brighten once Aku defeats Nessus. Eris also expands her alliance, adding Discord to her number. Eris then has Aku eliminate Typhon, the father of all monsters and a major asset to Hades's alliance. Eris's joy increases when Aku once again emerges triumphant. Tzekel Khan increases the alliance's strength yet again in hiring the ghost, Samhain. After Samhain mounts an unsuccessful coup in the Underworld, Eris chooses to reveal herself to Hades. Mocking Hades for his inability to stop her, Eris teleports away before Hades can retaliate. Eris next attacks Hades with two associates of Discord, King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis. The two manage to defeat several of Echidna's children but are killed by Gaston. Eris and Aku send out Demongo to kill Pain and Panic; they execute the hapless minion when he fails. Samhain then calls in two of his aides, Ember and Skulker, who promptly join the alliance. The Battle of the Underworld Eris arrives in full force, with a full army at her beck and call. She invades the Underworld and tries to take out Hades. However, Hades and his allies eliminate most of her forces, killing Tzekel Khan, Ember, Discord, and Aku in quick succession. Enraged, Eris transforms into a flaming golem (really Mala Mala Jong from Samurai Showdown) and attacks Hades directly. The golem form withstands a blast from Hades's trident and topples a pillar atop of him. Just before she can kill Hades, Chaos gets in the way. In her fury, she obliterates the godlike cat. In retaliation, Hades fires a number of cables at the golem, tying it up. However, Eris brandishes a sword and tears through the cables. Hades responds with a blast from the trident, destroying the golem form. Eris is left a shriveled husk. As she rages against Hades one more time, he blasts her into a coffin and sets her ablaze, finally killing her once and for all. Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings If there is something pagans truly have come to believe in throughout the ages is that their fate is completely and irrevogably tangled with the lines dictated by the Gods. What most of them never truly realized, though, is that while a union between mortals and gods is not impossible, it ends up condemning one to a life of solitude. Eris was one of Zeus's youngest children, fruit of his affair with Nyx; and for quite a long time, was not too fond of her designated place. Above everything else, Eris wished to understand what order and balance were before she even had the chance of starting to spread chaos and discord around the world. While travelling around the realms, she was shocked to find out Zeus's children were not the only ones spreading their influence in the world. Several creatures with powers similar to her own rose up in the Eastern corners of the globe. One of the more proiminent meetings she had was with a strange female named Wuya. Her demonic powers were oftenly used to terrorized several populations around the asian territories of the world. Pitying some humans victim of Wuya's powers, Eris secretely gave them the secrets of elemental manipulation when it came to fire, Wuya's favorite way of destroying everything. It was by then that a cult of landlords educated in such arts began teaching communities and established their own empire: The Fire Nation. While initially friendly to one another, the fact that Eris had made her job much more difficult led Wuya into attacking the Greek godess, sending a confused and hurt Eris away. Above everything, she longed to be as loved as her father and brothers in Greece. The more she learned of the world, however, the more hated she felt. To make matters worst, the Fire Nation quickly expanded its territory through Asian, consuming it in war and death. Her attempts of helping others merely led the world into more chaos. One of the most disturbing moments of Eris's life was when she travelled to Egypt, a part of the world that was profetized to one day share strong connections with Greece. It was then that she witnessed a display of uttermost bravery and heroism when she saw the Egyptian God Set banish the deadly serpent Apep before the sun rose. For the first time in her life, she felt the need to admire and follow another, and as such, in her innocent naive nature, she approached the Egyptian God. She was at first taken aback at how cold and distant he seemed to be, but something about him made her wish for him more and more. In an attempt to impress him, she was quickly manipulated by the greedy God into causing political turmoil in Egypt so that Ra's credibility could be questioned and gain more worship for Set. Quickly escaping the accusations from others, Set was not hesitant in humiliating Eris and making her seem like a disrespectful and cruel being in the eyes of others to escape punishment. Eris's pleas of help to Zeus were unheard and the dominant God in that area (Ra) punished her by removing her of her sunkissed skin, making her attain a dark and dead skin tone, as sinister as the night Set fought in. She came back broken, not understanding why he had hurt her so much. It was then that Set took a step closer into breaking the young godess by effectively advancing on her, in spite of her pleas of protest. The rape resulted in the birth of a deformed child that Eris was quickly forced into giving up to Set by Zeus and Ra, seeing that it was born on Egyptian territory. The baby would be carefully raised by the greedy God to help him rise up to power. The darkness of his conception led him to gain a more cryptic aspect as he grew. Due to the fact he was almost a living corpse and an anthitesis to what Ra was meant to be, Set named his and Eris's son Mumm-Ra. Eris merely went deeper and deeper into pain and depression, isolating herself from the world until she one day observed a young boy in Egypt being followed and hurt by strange men. Quickly coming to aid, for some reason, she rescued the child from the barbarians attacking him. In the struggle, she ripped out the eye of their leader. The monarch who would from then on name himself King One Eye interpreted the act as a clear offense and moved on to declare war to Egypt. It turned out that the child she had saved was not more, not less than the son of the pharaoh, young Ramses. Pitying the neglect that the boy seemingly suffered from, she took a more human appearance and led him back to Egypt, where she was praised and nominated as his personal "nanny". As the boy grew, constantly hurt and thrown back by his father's conviction of him being the "weak link", Eris became the one and only comfort for him. When the boy turned 17, strange events led to others and Eris and Ramses engaged in romantic actions. For the longest time in her life, she felt loved by someone. She did not care that he was a mortal. Ramses on the other hand, had Eris as his main support and source of acceptance and praise. It was the perfect union. When Seti found out that Ramses and his caretaker were sexually involved, he was quick to order her execution. Not wanting to be broken away from the best thing he had ever had, Ramses murdered his father during the night, shifting the blame into a high priest named Imhotep, who was quickly mummified, in spite of his innocence. In this context, and no longer wishing to have more death and misery between them, Eris decided to be honest and tell Ramses who she really was. The young pharaoh was shocked and reviled at how he had given in to a Godess he did not worship directly. It was upon this that she vanished and began tormenting Egypt with several plagues, until Ramses finally submitted to her will and took her back in. The forced relationship, however, was quickly accepted by both, as none had ever been as complete and powerful as when they were together. In a way, both were outcast and hated by their progenitors for no reason. No matter how hard they tried, they merely dragged the world further and furtherly into war. Chaos was their game. They were the faces of death. Together, they were sure they could embrace such a fate. In this climate of glory and power, a demigod child was conceived. Ramses, initially scared of it, was quick to accept and love it dearly with Eris. But even this happiness was bound to be permitted. Sick and tired of being ignored by the new Pharaoh, the Egyptian Gods sought to end the madness. Set, in particular, claiming to know Eris, volunteered to take her down, alongside the renegade pharaoh. The attack was fierce and ravaged the capital. Eris, however, in her desire to keep what she had worked for so hard intact, gained the upper hand. That is until Mumm-Ra showed up. In a moment of shock, she did not know how to react when faced with her deformed child. Be it as it may, it was still part of her, and she felt something for him. All her doubts vanished, however, when he noticed he was holding her demi-god child in his hand. Held back by Set as she saw Ramses incapacitated, Eris pleaded for mercy on her younger son. Mumm-Ra ignored her and tore the baby apart in front of her. The carnage of this act led Ra to force Set into retreating and leaving Eris and Ramses alone. For the first time, he believed the Gods had gone too far. Humilated by her begging for her now dead son's life, hurt by her rejection by Zeus, and bathed in the blood of battle, something snapped in Eris. No one would ever hurt her and Ramses again. From that day forth, the two would be the dealers of thunder and death, staying alive forever to dominate the world when the time came. It was with that hope that she was more than pleased when she found a certain ring that could make her King reach further glory. many many years later... Egypt's Dark Hand Towards the beginning of the war, Eris entrusts a ring of ultimate power to Rameses - the One Ring. Later, during a battle between Tzekel Khan and Imhotep, two of Rameses's sworn enemies, Eris enters the battlefield. She knocks Tzekel Khan into a large body of water and seizes the Book of Shadows, the spellbook used to summon Imhotep. As a result, she gains control over the mummy. At the same time, an increasingly corrupted Rameses begins to annoy the goddess. Tensions Grow Eris comes to Rameses in hopes of rekindling their romantic relationship. For a moment, it appears as if she is successful, and the two kiss. But the One Ring takes hold, and Rameses spurns his former lover. Enraged, Eris spurns Rameses. Eris returns to Tartarus, where she discovers Ruber. Interested, she takes him on as her new herald. Destroying An Empire Eris and Ruber decide to eliminate King One-Eye and his allies in a one-fell swoop attack. During the battle, Eris models her body into that of the hero, Sinbad, and punches Prince Froglip off a cliff. When Queen Gnorga comes to Froglip's aid, Eris distorts the troll's magic so that it backfires, transforming Gnorga into a rose bush. Eris then creates a tornado to whisk the bush away. With Ruber victorious over his foes, the only member of One-Eye's faction that remains is Tzekel Khan. Thinking him harmless enough, Eris and Ruber assimilate him into their faction. Assisting Ruber and Others Eris helps Ruber and his latest ally, Richard, escape the wrath of the demon sorcerer, Mumm-Ra. She soon learns, to her horror, that Mumm-Ra and the fallen god, Set, have joined forces with Egypt, further creating tensions between Rameses and herself. Sealing the betrayal, Eris joins forces with Nekron, the sworn enemy of Rameses's latest ally, Ozai. Vs Set While Ruber and his allies take down Rameses, Eris travels to the spirit realm to fight Set herself. Set tries to intimidate her by generating a river, but this doesn't prove to be very frightening. He then summons Ammut the Devourer, to which Eris responds by summoning a Roc. When Hotep and Huy kill said Roc, Eris knocks them into a river. She then plunges Ammut off a cliff. She and Set exchange magical blows, but neither of them is particularly hurt. Getting smart, Eris summons Apep to distract Set. At the last second, Eris blasts Set off a cliff while he is distracted, giving the goddess of discord control over Egypt once again. A Plague Unto Her Opposers Eris begins devastating Egypt, casting several plagues over the land. The fallen Rameses confides in the One Ring. Eris laughs at her love, but this just conceals her own sorrow over what has happened. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Taking over the Underworld Eris first appears in the first round of the series battling the DC Comics version of Hades, having set her sights on conquering her rival god's underworld kingdom. She easily manages to thwart Hades' attacks, finally finishing him by opening a demonic portal that Hades is sucked into. Next Schemes After the fight, the god of war, Ares, approaches Eris, and her new partner, Dionysus (in reality the incarnation of Hades from the Wonder Woman's animated movie), bound on her will, on a request to join their team, while also demanding them to deal with Zeus, since Ares' power is bound to the king of the gods. Eris approves Ares' offers, since the demand suit her plan for "glorious chaos". With the help of Dionysus, she destroys Ares' shackles, on the condition to steal the Book of Peace for her. Later, Ares delivers the Book to Eris, after a forced battle with King Haggard, setting in motion her next phase of her plans: taking down the king of the gods, Zeus. In order to fulfil her plans, Eris releases Thanatos, an imprisoned subject of Zeus, from his shackles, requesting him to aid her in the assault of Olympus. Thanatos agrees, wanting to deliver his vengeance, against the person, who imprisoned him in the first place. Assault on Mount Olympus Eris leads her assault on Mount Olympus, with Thanatos at her side. Her ally manages to breach through Olympus' defenses, eventually facing Zeus, while revealing his true form. When Thanatos is initially defeated, Eris appears to challenge the king of the gods. She devises a cunning plan, as she teleports away, so that her enemy would be distracted with Thanatos' army. She then models her body to that of Sinbad, and proceeds to sneak up, behind Zeus back, taking him by surprise, as she destroys his suit armor, with a strong fist. Thanatos' forces then proceed to overwhelm Zeus, destroying him entirely. New Management After their victory, Eris and Ares secure Olympus' control to Black Adam, while also welcoming a new addition, as the Ocean Master, allies with the new rulers of Olympus, in hopes to establish more strenght. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Eris's Alliance Category:Creator Favorites Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V Villains Category:Ramese Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Ruber's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Vs Hades Category:Villains war Category:Sorceress Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Major Players Category:Ultramen and Ultra Kaiju vs Pokemon Heroes, Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Nekron's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:The Dark Council Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:The Ice Nation Category:Vs Hotep and Huy Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Clawed Villains Category:The Snow Queen's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Eris's Alliance in DC Vs Non-Disney Villains War Category:Deceased Characters Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Vs Zeus Category:Pages with Origins Category:Eris's Alliance in Villains War Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Michelle Pfeiffer Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)